Fights
by QHCowgirl10
Summary: Sirius and OC Jackie row


Jackie O'Shay was re-shelving the last of the books she had been using for her potions essay, when she heard footsteps round the corner of the library's book shelf. She glanced around, hovering on the edge of the step stool with _Common Potions Ingredients of Southeast Asia and their Properties_ still clutched in one hand. Standing below her, arms crossed over his chest and a dark expression over his face was Sirius Black. She blew a stray lock of hair out of her face and cocked her head at him. His tie was loose and shirt untucked as per usual with Marauder protocol. Also unsurprisingly, his scruffy dark hair was freshly ruffled as if a girl had just recently run her fingers through it.

"Black- what can I help you with?" she asked, hefting the large book onto it's space on the shelf.

Sirius didn't smile. "Can I have a word?" he asked somewhat jerkily, face impassive. She noticed that his shoulders were tense and arms were tight underneath the white dress shirt. She brushed the dust off her hands and hopped down from the stool. She couldn't help but notice that he didn't offer her a hand to help her down. Spencer would have helped her down.

Not waiting to see if she followed, Sirius turned and stalked down the row and out of the library. Scowling in annoyance, Jackie set off at a trot after him. Curse his long legs… When they reached the end of the hall at the statue of a one eyed witch, Sirius stopped and spun around abruptly.

"Spencer Leander?" he demanded. Jackie stared at him, taken aback.

"What about him?" she asked slowly. Knowing Sirius, he could be going down any route with this.

"Are you dating him?" Sirius asked roughly, cutting right to the chase.

"What does it matter to you?" Jackie shot back uneasily. Sirius's eyes were flashing and he was clenching and unclenching his fists in an effort to control his temper.

"Why the fuck are you dating _him_?" Sirius hissed angrily. "What do you see in _him_?"

Jackie took a step back, stung. "Well he's a gentleman for one thing." Sirius scoffed loudly and Jackie put in angrily. "What? He is!"

"He's a pansy!" Sirius barked.

"No, Sirius- he's boyfriend material."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means he holds hands, he carries my books for me, he pulls out the chair for me, he calls me beautiful-" Jackie ticked the reasons off on her fingers.

"Everything I didn't do," Sirius said, his tone low and dangerous. Jackie hesitantly ran her fingers through her thick dark hair, at a loss of what to say. Sirius took a threatening step closer to her. "Is that why you're dating him? Because he's not me?"

"I-"

"Why are you dating him, Jacks?" Sirius asked, his voice suddenly quiet. Jackie blinked hard and looked away at the mention of the nickname Sirius had given her. "You hate guys like that. You hate people waiting on you at every move."

"Don't tell me what I hate-"

"You hate people opening doors for you and pulling out chairs. He's not even that good looking," he continued.

"He's not bad…"

"He can't satisfy you like I can," Sirius said so quietly that Jackie almost didn't hear him.

"Excuse me?" Jackie said sharply, flushing an angry red.

"I said he can't satisfy you the way I can," Sirius said and she sincerely wished he would look somewhere other than her face. "Can he?" he asked posing the question as a challenge and taking a step nearer to her.

"He-" Jackie was at a loss as to what to say. Sirius did have a point… "A relationship isn't just the physical stuff, Sirius."

Sirius was now so close that she could see the flecks of blue in his grey eyes. "You're trying to get over me," he said quietly, ignoring her previous statement. He put his hand on the wall next to her head and leaned in, all the while keeping his eyes fixed resolutely on her face. "Is it working?"

Jackie, who had been trying to avoid eye contact with him at all costs, chanced a glance up at his face. "No," she whispered, truthfully. "It's not working." Something lit for a moment in Sirius's eyes and before she had really registered what was happening, he leaned in and pressed his mouth against hers. In that split second, panic shot through Jackie's stomach like the white hot burn of scalding water. She should pull back. She should tell him no. She should tell him that it would crush Spencer to see her like this with Sirius, but as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, the thoughts slid from her mind as quickly as dissipating smoke.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stretched up on her toes to get closer to him. He responded by pressing his chest harder against her, pinning her against the wall, his strong hands moved up her sides to hold her even more closely. She ran her fingers through his hair, tousling it even more than it already was, and slowly trailed them down the back of his neck, making him shiver. She then ran her fingers down over his shoulders and back, and then hooked them in his belt loops, pulling his hips against hers, causing him to moan into her mouth. He tugged her blouse loose and slid his hands around the bare skin of her waist, gently rubbing patterns with his thumbs. His tongue was inside her mouth, making her go weak at the knees. Spencer certainly couldn't do that…

Sirius chuckled deep in his throat and, reading her mind, murmured "I take it Spencer can't do this?" She was left breathless as he pulled away and moved his head lower, kissing along the edge of her jaw.

"Fuck you," Jackie gasped as his mouth found the vulnerable skin of her neck and she could feel him laughing against her. "Sirius…"

"Mmmm?"

"We're not together," it came out of Jackie's mouth before she could stop it. Sirius paused mid-kiss and lifted his mouth from her chest.

"What?"

"Spencer and I. We're not together." For a moment they both paused and stared at each other, Sirius out of surprise and Jackie out of nerves.

"You're not dating Spencer?"

"No. I told him this morning I wasn't interested in a relationship."

Sirius pulled back, keeping his hands on the bare skin of her waist, studying her. Jackie bit her lip nervously and looked up at him, her small hands still resting on the top of his shoulders. He didn't look angry. He didn't look upset. She couldn't put a finger on his expression- was he amused?

"You're single?" he asked finally.

"I guess," she answered nervously.

Sirius cast a look over his shoulder, then turned back to Jackie. He leaned in and used a hand to push her loose hair away from the side of her face so he could whisper in her ear. "There's a broom cupboard right around the corner," he breathed, lips grazing her ear. She let out a laugh, wrinkling her nose and giving him a light peck on the lips. He grinned back and affectionately bumped his nose against hers. Jackie pulled back, laced her fingers in his and, with a wicked smile, pulled him around the corner to the broom closet.


End file.
